1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for storing and managing data in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices are used as personal communication devices. In the electronic devices, various additional services such as data communication, video reproduction, audio reproduction, messenger, schedule management, and alarm functions as well as voice communication are provided, and various programs through which the additional services can be used are provided.
The electronic device can process various types of inputs through various input methods or various input means, and transmit/receive data through various communication methods. The electronic device can perform various functions such as a call function, a message function, a function of taking a picture, a function of taking a video, a function of reproducing media, a Social Network Service (SNS) function, a function of managing health, a game function, a function of viewing and listening to a broadcast, and a scrapbook function. The electronic device can perform various records, or generate or download various contents while executing such a function.
Records or contents collected by the electronic device may be managed according to each application, and the electronic device may execute the corresponding application to display the records, contents, or information related thereto. For example, a telephone record is stored in and managed by a call log application, an SMS and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) records are stored in and managed by a message application, and a picture is stored in and managed by an album application. For example, records of telephone conversations may be recorded and stored in a call log. When a user desires to view the records of telephone conversations, the user may identify it through a telephone number stored in the call log.